


A spy and swimming

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: set after the events of 1x19Magnum, Rick and T.C trying to convince a reluctant Higgins to go swimming with them
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	A spy and swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for this fandom!
> 
> I was inspired by 1x19, in the fact that apart from their conversation on the boat Higgins and Magnum didn't really talk about what happened on that day at sea. And we didn't get to see the effects on the characters in later episodes. 
> 
> Thank you to Higgy Baby (lil_tasha) for reading this over before I posted xx

“No”  


“But, we”  


“No”  


“Higgy…”  


“No.”  


“C’mon Higgy, it won’t be that bad”  


Her eyes never left the bright computer screen, her fingers continuing to tip-tapping away on the keyboard, “Rick why on earth, would I say yes to this when I have work to do”  


A look of support was shared between the Ohana, unbeknownst to Higgins, before Magnum cleared his throat and spoke up for the first time in the conversation.  


““Juliet,”  


Her head snapped quickly away from her screen to look at the trio. Magnum only ever used her name when he was trying to have a serious conversation as a grown man and not his usual 5-year-old mindset.  


“I, well all three of us are being serious. We’re not mocking you or trying to make you feel weak. We want to help you and make you stronger, so you can be even more badass than you already are,”  


“A small smile appeared on her face, whether she was conscious about it or not, she did not acknowledge it.  


“You live on an island surrounded by water and want to be sure you would be ok if another situation like the boat won’t happen as it did”  


A sombre mood fell over the group at the mention of the horrific incident involving the two P. I’s that had only happened last year. Unbeknownst to Rick and T.C, the two still had flashbacks to that day if a case leads them near water, Magnum had the latest when Higgins had tripped and fallen off the boat deck when chasing a suspect.  


She had come out unharmed, rather annoyed, wet, and cold but it had still shaken the two of them.  


“And,” Rick piped up “we could go explore the hills for rivers to swim in and I’m sure Kumu knows a good place for diving”.  


A deep breath and a sigh came from Higgins before she closed her computer with a click and looked up at the trio.  


“I am only going to say yes if we do it on my terms and this means that I’m allowed to ask Magnum for 3 favours when needed”  


Magnum thought about protesting but he realised that 3 favours she was asking for were nothing compared to the amount that he had asked of her since he arrived at the nest.  


Making sure she was looking at him, he signalled his agreement with a nod.  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  


The gang were around the pool at the back of the main house, clad in their swimming trunks and costume.  


T.C and Rick were racing each other up and down the pool seeing who could complete the most laps while trying to distract each other with pool noodles they had dragged into the pool while they waited for Higgy to join them in the pool.  


The blond brit appeared from the main house and perched herself on the edge of the pool clad in a navy-blue swimsuit that showed her bare, sun-tanned back, dangling her feet into the aquamarine water and wrapped her arms around her waist. Though her body was calm as always, her face was a completely different story.  


Her face was completely devoid of any emotion, her hazelnut eyes staring out onto the Pacific Ocean.  


Magnum wasn’t sure whether what was going through his friend’s eyes, whether a memory irrelevant to their current activities or if that day spent in the Pacific Ocean was replaying.  


Leaving Rick and T.C to continue with their laps he swam to the edge by her feet and placed a hand on her thigh, hoping as he did that the spy in her wouldn’t murder him. 

But as he contacted her no movement came.  


“Higgy” was what took to bring her back from her mind.  


Magnum was taken back when Higgins met his eyes with hers. The bright eyes that were there at lunch were now replaced with glistening tear brimmed ones.  


“Hey, there you are. Do you want to talk about it?”  


He’d known Juliet for over a year and a half, and in that time the ex- MI6 agent had started to open up to him about her past and had slowly started to express her feelings instead of putting up her wall.  


Knowing that sometimes she struggled to talk to him or the other two in fear that they would think that she’s not that strong, brave woman that they had met when they came to the island.  


He could understand why though, he was guilty of doing this too.  


A shudder escaped her mouth just as she began to speak.  


“I a…I jus... I just keep having that image of where I took my last look at the horizon with you strongly swimming ahead in that cold, blue sea before I ju-just couldn’t hold myself up anymore,”  


Her brown eyes left his and she retraced her focus to where her fingers were picking at a small scar on her hand that he couldn’t remember seeing before.  


“and… I started to go below the waves. I have done and seen things through MI6, but that feeling where I couldn’t hold myself up anymore, it was scary Thomas. That feeling of being out of control, my body not responding to my commands. I know how to swim but I felt like I let you and I down because I couldn’t travel another 100 meters to the atoll.”  


She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.  


“It’s that feeling of not being in control in that sort of situation that scares me. When my partner who is one of my friends is involved, and the fact I put you in danger by being helpless and not in control. That’s why I was hesitant to become your partner as I knew that me saying yes to you, could put you in danger because of my past and that you don’t deserve that uncertainty.”  


She finished with a quick glance at him, her eyes meeting his briefly before she gazed back out at the ocean behind him.  


He didn’t know what to say or how to react.  


She had opened up to him in a way that she had never really done before and he was shocked, but he was also proud that their friendship had developed to point where she felt comfortable so that she could open up about her fears.  


“Juliet, we all have pasts that haunt us and that follow us to this very day. I don’t know the full details of your past and you don’t know mine. Our pasts are both not perfect, you were an agent and I a sailor, it’s inevitable that once we joined those routes that we were going to annoy and anger people. Hell, you say I do it to every single one of our suspects. We can’t live our lives wondering if the details and people that we’ve have hidden from each other and our friends, are going to come back and bite us in the butt. I’m not going to lie; I did briefly think about this when I asked you to be my partner. But,”  


Going out on a whim, he took her small hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.  


“Higgy.”  


Her eyes left the ocean and glanced at their hands. Though her eyes were still tear brimmed, a small smile graced her lips. She also sent a small squeeze back to him.  


“What happened that day was no-one’s fault. No computer program could have predicted that we were going to be attacked or that we could have stopped or reacted to the guy coming out of the storage with the gun.”  


“But I got shot. We might have not got lost at sea if I hadn’t fallen off the boat.”  


Magnum could see she was starting to make herself even more upset, without realising he had started to gently stroke her hand with his thumb. He knew she was starting to over-analyse the situation and was starting to play the deadly game of what-if.  


“A sharp “Juliet” got her attention back to him “, there would have not been any way that that moment could have played, bar what did happen. The most important thing to me about that day is that I didn’t lose you, that you survived.”  


Glancing back over his shoulder at his two friends who were pretending to be jockeys using their pool noodles, he continued. “Our past and that day will still be there in the back of our minds, haunting us in our darkest days, but we can continue living our lives with our family around us making memories together.”  


Her eyes followed his to the two jousting jockeys battling in the pool and out of the corner of his eyes a smile graced her lips and a sparkle came back to her beautiful brown eyes.  


“A small, quiet “thank you Thomas” came from her lips that he almost missed over the splashing, that he knew was actual gratitude from the usual sarcastic brit. He turned back to face her and gave her a gentle nod in return.  


Swimming, without letting go of her hand, he positioned himself, so he was bobbing in front of her and grabbed her other hand. A smirk graced his lips as he tugged on her hands, “So what do you say to some swimming and trying to beat those guys at whatever game that they’re playing”.  


Laughing before she spoke, “I suppose I could fit it some swimming and jousting into my busy schedule of today.” Her smile went back to full brightness as he pulled her into the pool from where she was sitting on the edge.  


“THOMAS !!!!”  


Though her tone was sarcastic and meant to come across as annoyed, there was a layer of laughter underneath as she swatted him on the chest, and she swam to where Rick and T.C were floating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this! 
> 
> Share your thoughts, opinions or feedback. Anything that will help me to improve!


End file.
